Typically, a current vehicle head light uses a halogen bulb as a light source. Hereafter, it is thought that employment of a head light (also called LED head light using LED as a light source will progress, but when an internal temperature (junction temperature) of the LED approaches a maximum junction temperature of the LED due to self-heating, such a drawback as reduction in light flux, change in emission color, reduction of luminance, or shortening of an operating life occurs. Therefore, a strict heat control is required.
As a conventional LED head light, an arrangement in which a heat sink is provided on a supporting body of an LED and an electric fan is arranged to face the heat sink is known. In such an LED head light, the LED is forcibly cooled by forcibly circulating air within a lighting chamber with the electric fan to promote a dissipation of heat from the heat sink. (See JP Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2010-262903)
The following is a list of the aforementioned background art:
JP Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2010-262903
However, since the conventional LED head light disclosed in JP Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2010-262903 is configured such that an LED light source is integrated with a lighting apparatus main body, when the necessity of replacement of the LED light source arises, the LED head light itself must be replaced.